barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Having Tens of Fun!
"Having Tens of Fun!" is the 17th episode from Season 2 of Barney & Friends. Plot The kids are in for "tens of fun" when Barney's friend, Mr. Tenagain, visits. His passion for all "things 10" leads to the reading of "Ten, Nine, Eight" and an account of Mr. Tenagain's trip to the moon. Snack time generates some antics in the kitchen, and a delightful picnic - visited by some rather unusual ants! Finally, Mr. Tenagain leaves surprise instructions on the "nicest way to count to 10." Educational Theme: Numbers and Counting, and Learning about Cultures, Songs, Games, and Surprises Stories: Ten, Nine Eight by Molly Bang Song List #Barney Theme Song #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Hello, Goodbye #This Old Man #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #Aiken Drum #The Ants Go Marching #A Big Parade Of Numbers #Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) #I Love You Cast * Barney (Body: David Joyner/Voice: Bob West) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliott) Trivia * This marks: **Michael's last regular appearance on the TV series. He returns as a special guest along with Min, Kathy, Jason and Tosha in the special video Sing and Dance with Barney. Also even though this is Michael's ending Barney & Friends episode, Michael played by Brain Eppes does not appear on the Barney & Friends TV series anymore. **The other episode to feature only one boy human kid (Michael). **The only Barney & Friends Season 2 episode where a 3 years old Baby Bop appears where her brother BJ doesn't appear. However, a 3 years old Baby Bop would appear where her brother BJ doesn't appear in some other episodes. Although a 3 years old Baby Bop sometimes appear where her brother BJ doesn't appear in current episodes and current home videos. **The only Barney & Friends episode where Michael played by Brain Eppes appears with a 3 years old Baby Bop. Michael played by Brain Eppes would later appear with a 3 years old Baby Bop again in "Sing and Dance with Barney". **The last time Michael played by Brain Eppes and Baby Bop appear together. Michael played by Brain Eppes and Baby Bop would both return to appear together in "Sing and Dance with Barney". **The last episode to use the Season 2 arrangement of I Love You. * Michael is the only Backyard Gang human kid cast member to appear in this episode. * In this episode, Michael wears his soccer outfit, just like The Exercise Circus!. * On July 2, 1996, this episode was released on a two-pack VHS set along with "The Exercise Circus!" as "Parade of Numbers". It was later released as a separate video. * This group (Min, Kathy, Michael and Tosha) also appeared in the episode, "A Camping We Will Go!" (with Luci). *Wardrobe: **Min: same dress in May I Help You? **Tosha: same turtleneck shirt in Falling for Autumn!. **Tosha: same hairstyle in Classical Cleanup. **Michael: same soccer clothes in The Exercise Circus!. **Michael: soccer clothes including soccer shirt, soccer shorts, soccer socks, and soccer shoes **Barney: same white chef's hat from **Barney: white chef's hat for ten shake pudding. **Kathy: light blue cooking apron for ten shake pudding. **Min: pink cooking apron for ten shake pudding. **Tosha: dark blue cooking apron for ten shake pudding. **Michael: red cooking apron for ten shake pudding. **Michael, Tosha, Kathy, Min, and Mr. Tenagain: ant slippers that shaped like bugs of ants. *Despite never appearing on the series again, Mr. Tenagain would later appear in the book Barney's Happy Valentine's Day. * The episode uses the Falling for Autumn! version of "I Love You". In the Israel production, the "If the Shoe Fits..." version of "I Love You" was used in this episode, due to it being one of the last episodes of the series. * The actor who plays Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliott) would later play Ryan's grandpa in Grandpa's Visit. * In the Hebrew version, This Old Man was not sung. Also, Dana (the Hebrew version of Tina) is seen wiggling her toes instead of Tosha. * In this episode, Baby Bop knows how to count to ten because she is counting her ten boxes. However, in the Season 8 episode, "A-Counting We Will Go!", Baby Bop is unable to count to ten because she didn't know how. Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:1993 Category:Episode Released on Home Video Category:Episodes Written By Mark S. Bernthal